


The Morning After

by carolodinsons



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, clace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 04:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15331263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolodinsons/pseuds/carolodinsons
Summary: For the first time in what feels like forever, Jace is incredibly happy.Or rather,An relaxing morning between two young lovers, as Jace reviews the effects Clary has had on him.





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever shadowhunter piece of writing, so hopefully it isn't too bad. 
> 
> This takes place the morning after 3x10. However, instead of Lilith exploding and Jonathan grabbing Clary, possibly causing her to disappear, the opposite happens. Lilith has been defeated and Jonathan was never resurrected, so Clary never disappeared and everyone can finally take a breathy :-)

The morning sun creeps between the dark curtains as Jace stirs in his half asleep state, his golden locks messy against the soft, white pillow and his hands wrapped around something so strong, yet so fragile. Without opening his eyes, he already knows what, or rather who, he’s holding onto; the woman who, regardless of it all, never gave up on him and looked at him with love, never disgust. Clary Fray.

Slowly, Jace opens his eyes to examine their position, a smile spreading across his face almost instantly. Laying on her side, fiery hair all over the place, she snores softly in her sleep, as one hand lays on his chest. 

Never in his life did Jace ever believe a morning like this one would ever come, especially after all he’s been through. Being able to share a bed with the person he fell in love with, feeling some kind of peace by only looking at her.

It’s all so foreign to him, the old Jace would never be caught dead being in love with another person. But here he is, holding Clary so tight in a comforting embrace, hoping they can stay like this forever. An useless wish, one which will never be granted, Jace understands. Yet, the thought of forgetting the world, this never ending battle between light and dark, sounds perfect right now. 

Jace doesn’t notice he’s been staring at Clary until he hears an all familiar giggle coming from her. She opens her eyes and looks up at him the same way he’s looking at her; full of so much love and trust. “Do you usually stare at me when I’m sleeping?” She asks tiredly. Her voice is as smooth as butter, as sweet as sugar, and as soothing as a lullaby. Jace loves her voice; he loves everything about her.

“What? No.” Jace says defensively before smiling like a buffoon. “Can you really blame me if I do?” As much as he loves looking at Clary and remembering all of her perfect imperfections, he’s afraid that if he ever takes his eyes off of her, she might just disappear and he’ll realize she was nothing more than a fictional dream. She changed his world for the better; made him into a better man. 

A life without Clary Fray is not the type of life Jace ever wants. If it wasn’t for her, he wouldn’t be who or where he is today.

“I guess I can’t blame you, I am pretty good looking.” Clary tries to leave the bed, but laughs when Jace doesn’t loosen his hold around her waist. He’s grinning down at her; that same, old cocky grin she always looks forward to seeing. “You know, I would really love it if you could let me go. I need to use the restroom.” 

“Depends. What do I get in return for letting you go?” Jace mocks her playfully, leaning his head closer to her’s, and Clary smirks, kissing him on the lips for just a moment before parting, knowing the perfect answer to his question. 

“If you let me go, I’ll make sure you have the most perfect morning ever.” Clary says alluring, gliding her fingers across Jace’s muscular chest; her eyes gleaming with pure lust. Without a second to waste, Jace lets her go, clearly pleased with the answer he was given. She doesn’t say anything else, only gets up from the bed and heads towards the restroom, his gaze never removing itself from her divined figure.

For the first time in what feels like forever, Jace is incredibly happy.


End file.
